iCruise With Wizards On Deck
by SeddieSamPuckett
Summary: An adventure that brings the iCarlys, the Suite Life cast, and the young wizards together. A story, mostly, about the iCarly adventures with the characters from the two other shows! (iCarly's POV, mostly) There will be Seddie and Cailey!
1. iGoOnDeck

iCruise With Wizards On Deck

*A story about my three favorite shows: iCarly, Suite Life On Deck, and Wizards of Waverly Place! -I am also a Seddie shipper, so there may be some Seddie action in this! ;)* *I do not own any of these shows! (Duh!)*

Characters

(iCarly): Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson

(Wizards of Waverly Place): Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle

(Suite Life On Deck): Zack Martin, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Mr. Marion Moseby, Bailey Pickett, Emma Tutweiller, Woody Fink, Marcus Little

* * *

(iCarly)

Carly is writing on cue cards that are for iCarly, and Sam and Freddie are sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Do we have to watch this?" Freddie asks Sam with a bored expression on his face.

Sam gave Freddie a look. "If you don't want to watch this, then go play with your little techy- toys!" Sam says with an annoyed look on her face.

Freddie ignores her and gets up. He walks over to Carly, who was still scribbling on the cue cards. "Watcha doin' ?" Freddie asks Carly.

"Just preparing the cue cards for the next iCarly." Carly explains.

"I don't know why you even make Sam a copy… she never even looks at them, and last time, after the show, she stabbed me in the eye with the pointy side of one of the cards!" Freddie says staring at Sam, annoyed.

"Anyways…", Carly starts, but gets interrupted by Spencer running in through the door yelling," Carly, Carly?! Sam, Freddie! Carly…"

"What? Calm down! What happened?" Carly says looking strangely at her brother, who is almost completely out of breath.

"I got us tickets to go on a one month cruise on the S.S. Tipton!"

"What how?" Carly asks.

"That doesn't matter, but get excited because you, me, Sam, and Freddie are going on a one month cruise, baby!" Spencer replies.

"Wow, that's awesome! But, wait! Will Sam and Freddie's moms let them go on a cruise alone with "Mr. I make fires all the time, because of my poor electrical wiring skills"?"

"I haven't made a fire in two days!" Spencer replies.

"Carly's right! I mean I'm sure my mom will let me go, but Fredward's freakish mother won't." Sam says rolling her eyes.

"My mother is not a freak, she is just overprotective!" Freddie replies.

"Uh huh!" Sam says sarcastically.

"Well I can try! See ya!" Freddie replies.

Freddie leaves.

* * *

(Wizards of Waverly Place)

Alex is watching something on her laptop, while Harper is sewing a small, plush duck on her brown hat.

"What are you watching?" Harper asks Alex.

"It's this web show called iCarly, and it's hilarious! Come here, look!"

*The iCarly web show*

"Now Sam and I are going to draw faces on our toes and…"

"Oh, yea. I've heard of that show. That's Carly, that's Sam, and the camera guy's name is Freddie, right…"

Justin runs in holding a letter.

"Guess what?" Justin asks.

"You finally got a normal girlfriend?" Alex says sarcastically.

"No, I won a family pass to go on a 1 month cruise on the S.S. Tipton!" Justin said excitedly.

"No way! Are we going?" Alex asked.

"Yep! I called mom and dad, and they said we're going! But we're going to have to deal with mom's sea sickness for the first couple of days." Justin replies.

"What about me?" Harper asks.

"Can Harper come?" Alex asks Justin, who replied with,"Yea, as long as she doesn't watch me sleep!"

"Cool, hey, where's Max?" Alex asks.

"He's down in the Wizards lair fooling with some potions and… Uh oh! I'll be back!" Justin says as he runs to the lair to make sure Max didn't turn himself into a frog.

"I'm going to go home and pack!" Harper says as she picks up her hat and leaves.

* * *

(Suite Life On Deck)

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see!" Zack says to a girl that's by the pool in a dark blue bikini.

She walks away laughing.

"Nice job!" Cody says to Zack as he folds a red towel.

London comes running in.

"I am going to karaoke night and need to know if this outfit is perfect. Where's Bailey?" London asks Zack and Cody.

"Since when have you cared what Bailey thinks about your outfits?" Cody replied.

"I don't. But I need someone there to tell me how great I look!"

London walks away.

* * *

(Scene: At the entrance of the ship.)

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer walk in. Freddie is carrying all Sam's luggage.

"How did I end up carrying all your bags?" Freddie asks Sam, out of breath.

"I am surprised your mother let you come, Freddie!" Carly says.

"Well, I do have to call her six times every day!" Freddie replies.

Mr. Moseby walks up to the iCarly gang.

"Hello, I am Marion Moseby. Welcome to the S.S. Tipton." Mr. Moseby says with a grin.

"Whatever, just give us our room keys!" Sam says, annoyed.

"Sam!" Carly scolds her. "Thanks. If you could get us our room keys that would be great!" Carly says politely. She walks over to the front desk to get their keys.

A chubby boy eating ice cream walks by.

"Was that Gibby?" Freddie asked. "Hey, Gibby?!"

"Freddie?! Sam? Spencer? I didn't know you guys would be here!" Gibby says.

"We didn't think you'd be here either!" Freddie replies.

"I'm back! Oh, hi, Gibby! You're going on the cruise too?!" Carly says.

"Yea!" Gibby replies.

"Well, we should get going! Where's Sam and Spencer?" Carly says.

"Well, Sam is over there eating Fatcakes, and Spencer is over there, flirting with that girl." Freddie replies.

"Of course! Sam, Spencer! I got the room keys! Come on!" Carly yells at them.

They say goodbye to Gibby and walk away.

* * *

The Russo's and Harper walk into the lobby.

"Do you think we will see London Tipton?" Justin asks his mom, Theresa Russo, who had a thick life jacket on and was breathing deeply.

"Why would London Tipton want to see you?" Alex says, smirking.

"Me and your mother will go get the room keys!" Jerry Russo, their dad, says to them.

"Where's Max?" Justin asks Alex.

"I dunno!" Alex says.

"I love the smell of sea air!" Harper sings as she skips into the lobby.

Justin walks over to a girl and tries a cheesy pick up line. The girl laughs and walks away.

Alex laughs and says, "This is gonna be a fun vacation!"


	2. iSettle In

iCruise With Wizards On Deck

Chapter #2: iSettle In

*Again, I don't own any of these shows! :P (I mean, I asked Santa Claus for them for Christmas, but unfortunately I didn't get what I asked for! :'( )*

(Characters)

(iCarly): Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson

(Wizards of Waverly Place): Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle

(Suite Life On Deck): Zack Martin, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Mr. Marion Moseby, Bailey Pickett, Emma Tutweiller, Woody Fink, Marcus Little

* * *

The iCarly gang is in front of their two cabins.

"Alright, here we are! The boys are in this cabin and the girls in the other! Kk?!" Spencer explains.

"Ok!" Carly says with a smile.

They unlock their doors and go inside.

"Okay, you get that bed and I'll sleep on this one!" Carly says to Sam, who is eating a low-fat Fatcake.

"Cool!" Sam replies.

"We better unpack! Then get our textbooks from the front desk!" Carly says to Sam.

"Wait, textbooks?!" Sam replies.

"Yea! We are on vacation, but we still need to go to school! We'll be attending Seven Seas High, starting tomorrow!" Carly says to a horrified Sam.

"Uh!", Sam replies, falling back onto her bed.

* * *

The three wizards, Harper, and their parents are inside their cabins. (Harper and Alex in one, Justin and Max in another, and their parents in the Neptune Suite.)

"Alex! I thought you weren't supposed to bring your wand!" Harper says to Alex, who is unpacking her things.

"My mom and dad will never find out, Max won't care, and I have something on Justin if he finds out! So…" Alex replies.

"Whatever!"Harper says, taking her teddy bear sweater out of her suitcase.

"I'm gonna get a smoothie from that smoothie place I saw when we got on board!" Alex says.

"Ok!" Harper replies.

"Uh! I'm gonna need money! To Justin's cabin!" Alex says to herself, while leaving the cabin.

* * *

"I'm gonna go throw Fatcakes at passengers" Sam says, opening the door.

"No, Sam…" Carly starts to say but gets interrupted by the door slamming.

* * *

(In the hallway)

"Hey, you're Sam from iCarly!" Alex says to Sam.

"Yea! That's me!" Sam replies.

"I'm Alex Russo!" Alex says to Sam.

"Hey, Alex!" Sam replies.

"Hey! Hey, judging by what I've seen of you on iCarly, I can tell you like to pull pranks on people! Wanna help me prank my dorkish brother?"

"Sure! Hey, have you been in juvie?" Sam says with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I've been grounded so much, my room feels like juvie!" Alex replies, rolling her eyes.

"I like you, Alex! So what's this prank?" Sam asks Alex as they walk away.

* * *

"Ahhh! The Tipton Pageant!"

A group of girls, including London and Bailey, are looking at a sign that says: 'Tipton Pageant. Saturday at 7:00 PM. Sign up at the smoothie bar.'

"You are a genius, Zack!" Marcus says dreamily, while staring at the many girls in front of them.

Cody is folding towels at his towel counter, shaking his head disapprovingly at Zack, Marcus and Woody.

Carly walks up to the sign and squeals. "Eeee! A beauty pageant! I have to get Sam to enter it with me!" She walks up to Cody, who is folding a red towel. "Excuse me, where do we sign up for the Tipton Pageant?" She asks him, smiling.

"Actually..." He starts to say, but then looks up at her and stares, awkwardly, for at least a minute.

"Hello?" Carly says with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry! Umm… You can sign up at the juice bar!"

"Thanks! Hey, I never got your name!"

"Its, uh, Cody!"

"Cool, I'm Carly! See ya, later!"

* * *

Carly is knocking on her brother and Freddie's cabin door.

Freddie opens it.

"Oh, Hi, Carly!" Freddie says to her.

"Hey! Where's Spencer?" Carly asks him.

"He went butter shopping", Freddie replies.

"Butter shopping?" Carly asks in confusion.

"Yea, don't ask!" Freddie says.

"So, are you going to karaoke night on Friday?" Carly asks him. (It was Wednesday.)

"Yea, are you and Sam?" Freddie asks Carly.

"Well, I am, but I have a feeling Sam's going to ditch us when we get there!" Carly says. Rolling her eyes.

"Yea…"

"Well, when Spencer get's back, tell him he has to sign the forms for us attending Seven Seas High!"

"Ok, see ya!"

* * *

(In Freddie's POV)

Uh! I knew Sam would try to bail, but I would have to get her to go. I was going to get back at her for making me carry all her bags, which resulted in a really sore back! I knew this was going to end badly, but I still wanted her to be the one suffering for just five minutes! I'm probably not making much sense! Well, Sam hates doing anything that makes her look "soft", as she puts it. I was going to pay the karaoke guy, who announces the name of the singer and the song, to randomly pick Sam to sing. I knew she would hate it! Haha, I'm so bad! It also has another perk! I remembered Carly saying she loves bad boys! So, I'll tell her what my plan was, after Sam sings! I'll seem bad, and maybe she'll finally like me!

I heard Spencer open the door and yell," Hey, Freddo!"

"Hey, Spence!"

"So, are Carly and Sam going to karaoke? I was thinking of singing!" Spencer says and then starts singing "Like a G6" by Far East Movement.

"Spencer?!"

"Yea?"

"Please stop!"

"Okay!" sighs a disappointed Spencer.

"Anyways, yea, they're coming! I can't wait for school tomorrow!" I say excitedly. Seven Seas High! I can't wait to meet my teacher!

"I can't wait to hit the hot tub!" Spencer says.

"I thought you were all excited to get going on your butter sculpture!" Spencer was making a microphone out of butter for karaoke night on Friday!"

"Yea, that too!"

* * *

(On the Sky Deck)

"Okay, so, what's the plan, again?"

"I'm going to pretend to flirt with your brother, and get him to sit in that chair! Once I do, you'll grab the bucket of whipped cream and pour it on his head! He'll try to get away, but he won't be able to, because he'll be stuck in the chair that we smeared glue on", Says Sam, who has an evil grin plastered on her face, to a smirking Alex.

"Got it!" Alex says, with a devilish grin.

Sam walks up to Justin who is talking to a girl about his latest robot.

The girl gets annoyed and leaves Justin. Sam walks up to him. "Hey!"

"Oh, hello!" Justin says, trying to act cool.

"Why don't we go sit over there, and you can tell me a little bit about yourself!" Sam says, holding back bucket loads of laughter.

Sam gets him to sit down and asks him about his robots, which Alex told her about. Suddenly she gets up and leaves, and Justin tries to get up to after her, but is stuck.

"Why can't I move?" He asks, annoyed.

Sam is hiding behind the hot tub, when Alex sneaks up behind him and dumps the bucket of whipped cream on his head. She runs away laughing with Sam by her side.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Alex says, high fiving Sam, when they are at least 20 feet away from a confused and angry Justin.

"Yea, that was a pretty good prank!"

"Want to go back to my cabin, to plot another prank? This time we can prank Freddie!" Sam told her about the 'the boring tech geek who has an extremely annoying crush on her best friend, Carly'. Alex immediately marked him as a prank target.

"I'd love to, but I have to go back to my cabin to make sure Carly didn't buy a whole new wardrobe! …At that shop she saw when we got on board, that she said she 'had to go to'!"

"K, here's my room number! Drop by whenever!" Alex hands Sam a piece of paper with her room number.

"See ya, Alex!"

"Bye, Sam!"

* * *

"Wow, look at all these girls!"

"Zack! …Zack …ZACK!"

"What, Woody?"

"You're drooling!"

Zack gives Woody a look.

"Well, this plan was genius! We interview all these girls, get lots of girls to go out with us, then, cancel the pageant.

"Hey Zack! Can I help you guys with the pageant?" Cody asks him.

"Why? Hoping to find a date that isn't bald and mentally crazy?!"

"Ha ha, very funny! Well, I met this girl earlier, named Carly, and she's entering the pageant.

"Fine!"

"Thanks, hey, you're drooling!"

"I know!"


	3. iLike Freddie

iCruise With Wizards On Deck

Chapter #3: iLike Freddie

* I don't own any of these shows! If I did Seddie would have been end-game in iCarly! (La, La, La!) :P *

**Yes, later on, there will be Cailey! For now, I'm making Cody like Carly, but don't worry, eventually there will be Cailey, Seddie, and maybe a little Cibby or Libby (London and Gibby)! ;)**

(Characters)

(iCarly): Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby Gibson

(Wizards of Waverly Place): Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle

(Suite Life On Deck): Zack Martin, Cody Martin, London Tipton, Mr. Marion Moseby, Bailey Pickett, Emma Tutweiller, Woody Fink, Marcus Little

(Carly's POV)

"Sam! Get Up!" I yell at my half- awake friend, "I know you don't want to go to school, but think of the bright side: Seven Seas High is only five hours long! Ridgway is eight hours! …Come on, get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Sam mumbles and flips herself to face the wall.

"Please, for me!" I say with my puppy dog face.

"That only works on Freddork!"

"Please, for me!"

"Uhhh! Fine!"

"Yay! I have your bag packed for school, get dressed!"

"Uhhh! Whatever!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

(In the classroom)

Sam walks in, along with Carly and Freddie, and sees Alex talking to Harper.

She immediately ditches Carly and Freddie and goes to sit beside Alex.

"Hey, Russo!"

"Oh, hey Sam! This is my friend Harper!" Alex explains.

Carly and Freddie are on the other side of the room, looking slightly confused.

"Who's that girl that Sam just went to sit with?" Carly asks Freddie.

"I don't know, but she's smoking hot!"

Carly jabs him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Excuse me?" Bailey comes up and taps Carly's shoulder.

"Oh, hi, yea, what do you need?"

"Do you have a pen I could borrow? Oh, and by the way, are you Carly from iCarly?"

"Yea, and here you go."

"Thanks. I love your web show!"

"Thanks! Hey, I didn't get your name!"

"It's Bailey."

"Why hello, there Bailey!" Freddie says, trying to act cool.

"Hi! You must be Freddie!" Bailey says with a smile.

Cody and Zack walk in.

"Look, there she is talking to Bailey!"

"You mean that chick you were talking about yesterday, Carter?"

"Carly! And, yes!"

"Well then, go talk to her!"

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, She might laugh at me, or…"

"Dude, just go!"

"Okay!"

Just then, Mrs. Tutweiller walks in holding a box of tissues, and a carton of ice cream, sobbing.

Everyone sits in their desks and stare at each other.

"Mrs. Tutweiller must've been dumped by her latest loser-bf!" London announces to the class.

"Yo, farm chick?! Is this really our teacher? …Mrs. Tutweiller?" Sam asks Bailey, who was sitting in front of her.

"Yea, and the name's Bailey!"

"Yo, Mrs. T!" Sam calls out, "How hard did your loser- boyfriend dump you?"

"Sam!" Carly whisper-yells.

"What?"

"Um, I'm fine," Mrs. Tutweiller chokes through her sobs.

"You don't look fine!" Alex shouts.

"Yea, well…" Mrs. Tutweiller mutters, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call my ex and give him a piece of my mind!"

Mrs. Tutweiller leaves the room, sobbing.

"What now?" Carly asks.

"Schools out! Woo!" Sam shouts and runs out the room.

"Sam!" Freddie yells. He sighs, then gets up and follows her.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Me and Carly were in our cabin getting ready for karaoke night. I really wasn't looking forward to it! But, I decided to make the best of it. I was wearing some jean short-shorts with a white tank top, a leather jacket that stopped at my waist, and black boots with a chain hooked at the top of one them. Carly had on a girly pink dress that stopped at the knees with pink heels and a high ponytail. I had my hair the way it usually is, curly.

"So…" Carly started, "I think there's this guy who likes me named Cody."

"Cool, do you like him?"

"Not really. I mean, he's cute, but I kinda like someone else right now."

"Oh, really… Who?" I asked her nonchalantly, while applying mascara. Yea, I know, Sam Puckett wearing makeup! The world is coming to an end! Yea, well, get over it!

"Freddie."

I dropped the mascara tube and brush.

* * *

**OMG! Lol. Ooo, things are going to get more dramatic w/ the iCarly gang! :P Any ideas for what 2 do with the other two shows? Yea, I got this brilliant idea for a love triangle type thing. ;P I know it's not that brilliant, but whateves! I wonder what Sam thinks of Carly's little crush on Freddie. Hmmm…. And how will Freddie respond to this when he finds out… Anyways, me and my pet monkey love it when you review! (Okay, I don't really have a pet monkey, but wouldn't that be awesome!)**


	4. iKaraoke Night (Part 1)

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I have the same lame excuse: school! Ughh! My teachers assign so much homework! But don't tell them that, they'd probably think "Wow, they think that's a lot! Why not assign some more!" :P Anyways, I've also had a case of writers block! Grrr… But, I've had some inspiration! I'll try to update as much as I can! Anywho, here's chapter 4: (*Cheers*)**

**Chapter 4: iKaraoke Night (Part 1)**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"So…" Carly started, "I think there's this guy who likes me named Cody."_

_"Cool, do you like him?"_

_"Not really. I mean, he's cute, but I kinda like someone else right now."_

_"Oh, really… Who?" I asked her nonchalantly, while applying mascara. Yea, I know, Sam Puckett wearing makeup! The world is coming to an end! Yea, well, get over it!_

_"Freddie."_

_I dropped the mascara tube and brush._

* * *

(Sam's POV)

What. The. Chiz.

She likes Freddie! Ohmychiz! This is bad! You are probably all confused right now! Well, I kinda, sorta… well… Okay, I like the nub, happy?! Uh! I don't know… I know we broke up, but I still have 'feelings' for him! It's horrible! It's been kind of awkward since the break up. I mean, we still tease each other: He says something nubby, I'll physically abuse him, but you can just feel the awkwardness. I don't really know where our relationship stands at this point! I mean we admitted that we loved each other! Are we friends, enemies? We aren't 'together'! Uh, and now Little Miss Perfect, sorry Carls, is going to date him! I know he still likes her from when Gibby and I had that restaurant in Ridgeway's basement!

*_Flashback*_

_"Alright, I'm going to follow Carly, up!" Freddie says, after Carly runs up the stairs._

_"Hey, you got a new little crush on her?" I ask._

_"What! Phh! No! Thh…"_

_"Well, go!"_

_"Bye!"_

_I just stood there looking like a sad, chizzy idiot. Really! Seriously! This, again! Great! Things are going to go right back to the way they were, when we first started iCarly! He'd follow Carly around like a lovesick puppy, she'd reject him, and I would be the one to physically (and emotionally) abuse him and have to hide my stupid feelings! Why? Just, Why? Why did I have to fall for that stupid nubby dork! Ughhh!_

_*End of Flashback*_

But, she likes him now! And he's got a new crush on her! Oh chiz!

"Sam! Are you okay?" Carly asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh… Wait, you like… Freddie?" Ugh! What happened to the girl code! I thought there was some stupid girly rule, that you can't date your ex's bf! Uh! Maybe she won't tell him! Maybe he doesn't even have a crush on her! Yea, right! Oh, gosh!

"Yea. I mean, I was thinking about what Freddie asked me at school, and…"

"Wait, what did he ask you?"

"He asked if it was too late for me to love him, that day when you and Gibby decided to open a restaurant in the school's basement. I don't know. I just realized that I did like him. I think I've always liked him, but was afraid of love…"

"Okay, don't get sappy! I hate those stupid romantic chick-flicks!"

"Whatever!" she laughed, "We should get going! Don't want to be late for karaoke night!"

"Ugh!"

"Come on!" She says while practically pushing me out the door.

(Freddie's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom, where I just had a shower, and found Spencer in the weirdest tux ever! It had an orange jacket, a white, ruffled shirt, orange pants, a red tie with white polka-dots, and red shoes. Really?

"Uh… Spence?"

"Oh, hey, Freddo!"

"Hey… what's up with that tuxedo?"

"Oh! You like it? Socko's brother's wife's cousin's neighbour's boss's son, Tuxer, made it for me."

"Tuxer?"

"Yea… Any ways. Got to haul my butter sculpture to the sky deck! Later!"

"See you there!"

Oh, Spencer. Alright. My plan is being put into action. Sam will have to get up on stage and sing. I've never heard her sing. Only rap, you know, when we were in LA at that party at Keenan Thompson's house… (**A/N From iParty With Victorious when Sam rap- battled against Rex! :P)** Ahh, memories. Anyways, Hopefully I'll get her back for all the times she's humiliated me, like that one time when she told the iCarly viewers I hadn't kissed anyone. I mean, sure, she apologized, and we had our first kiss together. I remember that… I also remember feeling fireworks; I never felt fireworks when I kissed Carly… Snap out of it Freddie! You like Carly, not Sam! You see, after we broke up, I was pretty sure we would never get back together, so I tried to convince myself I still liked Carly. It's helped, a bit, but part of me still likes Sam. I just choose to ignore it. I'm pretty sure she's moved on… Anyways, oh crab! I have to get ready, so I can get on with my plan: humiliate Sam and win over Carly!

15 min later….

I just finished getting ready, and now I'm heading out my door. I bumped into someone on my way out.

It was Sam.

Carly came running up to us.

"Sam!" Carly scolded, angrily. "Oh, hi Freddie!" She said changing moods really fast. She also said it kind of… flirtatiously, while batting her eyelashes. It was weird…

"What?" Sam asked, looking defeated and annoyed at the same time. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She had on some really short shorts, some hot black boots, and a white tank top that showed off her curves perfectly… stop staring Freddie! Then I wondered: why wasn't I staring at Carly? I thought I loved her… I dropped the subject that was floating around in my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to escape going to karaoke night!"

I chuckled. Typical Sam.

"Well, since you've caught Puckett, let's go…" I said with a smirk.

* * *

(Still Freddie's POV)

Once we got to the sky deck, I immediately went to the DJ, gave him 20 bucks, and gave him my request to have Sam picked randomly to sing.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Karaoke night started and pretty much half of the singers were H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! Carly went up once and sang "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. Then Spencer went up and sang "Candy Shop" by 50 cent. It was very disturbing. Since Gibby was here and he was Gibby, he sang, and of course took his shirt off.

It was all very boring until _it_ happened.

I was just sitting there, twiddling my thumbs, when I heard the karaoke guy, named Zack, (He didn't look half bad!) say he was going to pick a random person to go up and sing. I sighed, preparing myself for the next bad singer.

"How about you? You're Sam from iCarly, right?" he said pointing at me.

Wait… WHAT!

"Uh, yea..."

"Come on up here!"

I tried to protest, but Carly pulled me on stage. Oh, gosh! Really!

"What song do you want to sing?"

"I don't want to sing at all!"

"'You don't Know Me' by Liz Gillies it is!"

He handed me a microphone, I huffed, and prepared myself for this. I would've killed him, but I really wanted to go parasailing the next day! And the stupid security officers knew about my jail record and warned my at the entrance of the boat, that if I got in any trouble, I would be confined to my room, and only aloud out for school.

Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**My rhyme of the day: **

**"Did you like chapter four? Hate it? Love it? Do you want more? **

**Chapter five will be up soon! So, please, please, please review!"**


End file.
